The Forgotten
by SenshiApollo
Summary: Trouble's afoot in the human realm, Keiko's annoying, and Yusuke's...on his own? Will Yusuke be able to put an end to the serial murderer?


I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do have a great deal of respect for Yoshihiro Togashi. Consider this my generic disclaimer for this story.

In other words: it's not mine, I'm not claiming it's mine, so don't try and sue me. The only thing I own are the OCs the appear in this story.

* * *

"This is someone talking."

"_This is someone stressing something._"

_This is someone thinking something._

Goes without saying, but I say it anyway, just in case someone doesn't know.

* * *

The Forgotten

Chapter One: The Encounter

* * *

Her victim stared into her eyes in horror as she ran him through. "You're _her_." He said, shocked as the life ran quickly from his body.

She smirked in reply, watching the look in his eyes. "Clever boy. Yes," she answered. "I am." She withdrew her katana, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Yusuke, you lazy bum! Get up!" Keiko yelled from the doorway to his bedroom. The Spirit Detective groaned, and pulled his pillow over his head, in an attempt to ignore the annoying girl he'd begun dating. "You promised to take me shopping today, remember?" More yelling, just what was on his menu - not.

"Alright, alright already." He sighed, not moving from his comfortable bed. "I'm up." The admission of wakefulness was enough for him to find himself dragged from bed forcefully by the shorter black haired teenager.

"I'll be waiting in the living room. Be out there in ten minutes, or else." Keiko threatened, right up in his face.

Why did he put up with this? It wasn't like he didn't have better things to do. Yusuke decided a part of it was that he felt obligated to Keiko, after all the trouble she'd gotten into because of helping him in the past. Well, that and the fact she'd once been his childhood crush. Why had he always promised her he'd marry her? It seemed to have her set on such a possibility now, and Yusuke...well. He wasn't so sure about it. At least he hadn't proposed yet, it meant he wasn't obligated to marry the harpy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He grumbled finally, realizing Keiko was still in the room. The glare she sent in his direction was effectively ignored, and he headed over to his dresser. "Whatever shall I wear?" He asked sarcastically aloud, knowing Keiko was probably listening in. She had a tendency of doing so. "I know, I'll wear this, like always!" Yusuke yanked on this clothes and walked into the living room, surprised to find Keiko hadn't been lurking at his door. "Keiko, I'm ready."

She was standing in front of the television set, but didn't so much as move when he announced his readiness. "Keiko?" He asked, frowning. Was this a new form of punishment, in her mind?

Apparently finally hearing him, Keiko glanced over her shoulder. "Yusuke! Look at this!"

"What is it?" He asked as he walked over to her. The volume on the television was low, so instead of waiting for her answer, he turned it on louder instead.

The news reporter was standing in a children's park, talking about a murder that had occurred the night before. Yusuke frowned as he listened. "This is the sixth murder, and the police have found no answers!" The man said. "All of the victims have been murdered in the same manner, all of them in parks, but there seems to be no other connection between them. Is there a serial killer loose in Tokyo? Tamagachi-san, back to you!"

Yusuke shook his head, and turned off the television. "Don't worry about it." He said firmly. "Let's go!"

Keiko shot him a concerned look. "But what if-"

"I already said don't worry about it! What could happen with me around?" Yusuke struck a pose, confident he could take care of some silly serial murderer, if it came to it.

"That's what worries me."

Yusuke pretended not to hear her.

* * *

She watched the broadcast from the storefront of a electronics store, and smirked to herself. Once the broadcast ended, she left, and flipped pale blonde hair behind her shoulders. "Stupid humans. They still don't realize the connection between the six." A human teenage girl bumped into her, and she shoved her hard. "What a bunch of idiots!"

"You're one to talk." The boy with the girl said, glaring at her.

"Yusuke, don't, let's go." The girl said, tugging his arm. Her frown only deepened when he shrugged her off.

The 'girl' smirked, a hand resting casually on her hip. "Wanna fight, boy?" She questioned easily, confident.

Yusuke glanced at Keiko. Yes, he wasn't fond of her anymore, but he didn't want her to be in the path of a fight, either. "Maybe later."

"Heh. Later loser." The 'girl' scoffed, flicking her fingers at them absently as she turned and walked away. What a waste of time and space.

Yusuke glared at the 'girl''s back as she walked off, seething. There was something inhuman about her, and he'd rather know what sooner rather than later.

Keiko tugged on his arm again. "Let's go, Yusuke, we're not even at the mall yet."

* * *

A few hours later, Yusuke had finally ditched Keiko at her parents house, and had headed to the nearest secluded section of park. He finished describing the encounter to the grim reaper, and waited for her reaction. The one bad thing about the mirror communicators was that she wasn't here in person.

"Are you sure?" Botan finally asked, frowning in thought. "Koenma's not going to be happy if I interrupt his vacation for anything short of an emergency."

"I'm sure, Botan. I think this girl is the serial murderer that's been bothering the area as of late. But I don't know what kind of demon she was; she hid the fact that she was /really/ well."

"I'd heard about those.. No choice, then, I'll let Koenma know." The grim reaper said, resigned to the boss's displeasure when she went to tell him.

Yusuke felt a presence behind him, and narrowed his eyes. "Botan, let him know now, yeah?" He didn't wait for her answer as he snapped the mirror shut, and shoved it in a pocket.

"Who were you talking to?" The 'girl' from earlier asked mockingly. "Your girlfriend?"

The Spirit Detective allowed himself a smirk as he watched the demon warily. "Why? Jealous?" He asked tauntingly.

"Not on your life!" The demon laughed, seemingly unflustered by his attempt at annoying her. "Which, by the way, it will be."

"Bring it on."

* * *

Botan knew he'd told her to tell Koenma, but something told her that she needed to get Shuichi and the others first. If the demon was good enough to almost completely hide her presence from even Yusuke's senses, where was the guarantee Yusuke could fight her alone? With that thought in mind, she hopped on her oar and zoomed off, hoping it wasn't already too late...


End file.
